


I Can Fake It, Because You're Mine. Double Time Now, So Get In Line

by shardsoflilium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All alphas have penises, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas have either or depending on the amount of testosterone or estrogen they have, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Ejaculating Dildos, Female alphas have both penises and vaginas, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Squirting, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, excessive cum, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: Daichi is a lonely lawyer with too much money and not enough time for himself.





	I Can Fake It, Because You're Mine. Double Time Now, So Get In Line

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is literally just self indulgence in its purest form. (Also hi, sorry I've been gone for like almost a year)

The deep web and its camera sites weren’t unknown to Daichi. He’d often find times when he would come home from working late at the office having a few specific itches that needed scratching. By the end of the night he’d be gasping out broken grunts of pleasure, his cock tight in his right grip as he milked himself dry. He’d log off of whatever stream he was watching, clean himself up, then head on to bed.

Business as usual.

But, oddly enough, as of late he’s been visiting the same stream each night like clockwork.

Before he’d just go to the usual site and he’d browse the different live streams going on, choosing a different one each visit. However, randomly one night, he found a specific stream. The most perfect cam omega he’d ever seen in his whole life.

He wouldn’t show his whole face. Most of the time the closest he got to seeing his face was if he leaned down and there was a nice view of his button nose and a little mole on his cheek. Anything above that was a complete mystery. Daichi could never really tell if he liked that mystery or not.

It was just like all the other streams he’d seen. He was an omega with a gorgeous figure; his wide hips and ass typically hugged by a tight thong. He had a whole plethora of different kinds of sex toys and light bondage equipment, and he would spend a couple hours every other night spanking himself, torturing himself with repeated orgasms, and enjoying various types of vibrators while his onlookers enjoyed the show.

His nickname was Kou. Probably just a made-up name to preserve his identity, as far as Daichi knew.

Daichi couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something about this omega that he was enraptured with. He wasn’t sure if it was the giddy grin he would wear whenever he got a new toy, or the way his gorgeous plump lips would drool after a succession of orgasms, or the way he’d grind himself as far down on a dildo as he could muster as he let out the prettiest moans the alpha had ever heard in all of his days; he just wasn’t sure.

But there was one thing he _was_ sure of. Tonight, was supposed to be special.

His after-work ritual was about the same as always. He packed up his briefcase with the remaining files he had to look over; it was either the conglomerate company’s fraud lawsuit or the Ushijima murder case. If Daichi was being completely honest his assistant’s words went into one ear and out of the other.

In his defense, it was a long week. And he was ready to have a (hopefully) longer night.

He’d make his way down the long, endlessly high hallway towards the elevator. It was usually packed around this time on Fridays due to everyone procrastinating on their larger assignments; however, he was happy to see the elevator was mostly empty save for an assistant reading through a few scattered files, completely unaware of Daichi’s presence.

The drive home was quick, and he had parked his car in his spacious garage. The kitchen was empty, as per usual. Daichi was a busy lawyer, so he rarely found himself with the time to cook every night. It wasn’t rare to see him working on case files while munching away at some takeout, the entire house spotless and his office a pigsty.

He unloaded all his junk next to his desk, unceremoniously knocking a few things over, and took a seat in his large plush chair. His palms were damp and he could feel his own heartbeat hammering away at an embarrassing speed. It’d been a while since Daichi was this excited for something.

He frowned as his computer booted up painfully slowly. He didn’t have the patience, and every few seconds he kept checking his phone, seeing the time as 10:58 pm. It made his leg jitter about underneath his desk.

He could barely contain himself as he finally signed into his new account on the special site. The main page showed the channels he followed, and there were only two. Offhandedly, he was surprised to see that one of them wasn’t online already. ‘Cutie Ru’s stream was offline, and nobody seemed to be in the chatroom either.

But that didn’t quite matter right now.

Daichi clicked at the thumbnail labeled ‘Lovely Kou’. He had a single minute to spare as he entered the video feed paired with a chatroom.

The room already had 108 users online, and the number was steadily increasing.

Now that he was online and ready, he let his hands make quick work with his belt and business slacks. By the time he had the button open and his steadily growing bulge peeking out, he heard the familiar _ding_ of the stream starting.

Daichi’s cheeks bloomed with a thick red hue as he felt his own cock twitch to the sound of it.

The image on the screen was blurry at first, but he could see things speeding by fast like the person operating the camera was moving around too much.

He heard an ethereal giggle and his heart fluttered.

_“Ru! Ru! Gimme the camera, oh my god. I already started it- hey! Careful, don’t show my face!”_

_A separate voice tutted, “Oh hush, Kou-chan, I know what I’m doing. Just leave it all to me, honey”._

Daichi sucked in a deep surprised breath. He knew that voice.

**‘Oh shit, is that…?’**

The camera looked like it did a full 360 before it steadily focused on a beautiful face. High but soft cheekbones, thick batting eyelashes, and a shiny smirk painted in lip gloss. And fluffy shiny brown hair.

 _“Hey everyone! Welcome to~”,_ he sang out Kou’s little intro tune in his own way _, “Lovely Kou’s Sho-ow!”_

Ru pouted as he raised a hand to his head, _“Kou-chan hit me!”._

The chatroom started exploding with activity, mostly rude people instantly begging for the two to kiss and fool around with each other. But others just as surprised as Daichi was, to see another infamous cam boy on this stream.

They were all so used to watching just one at a time. But now they get to see _two_.

In the background, he could see a shorter person getting off the bed, _“Ru, give it to me or put it back on the tripod!”._

Ru continued to make displeased faces as he walked away and placed the camera onto what Daichi assumed must’ve been the tripod. He gave the camera a flirtatious wink before backing up and sitting onto the bed next to the shorter cam boy.

Ru’s face was on full display, but next to him, Kou was kneeling on the bed to keep his face out of the camera’s frame. Ru and Kou were wearing a matching set of turquoise and pink panties, the underneath sections completely open so that they wouldn’t have to struggle with taking it off during the recording.

Now that Daichi had a full view of them, he saw that they had matching tattoos on their forearms. A long feather stretching up to the crooks of their elbows. He then realized that they must know each other.

Daichi’s eyes lingered on the cute mole right next to Kou’s belly button.

 _“Okay, hey guys! As you all can see, we have a guest on our show tonight! It’s Cutie Ru!”,_ Kou raised his arms to gesture towards the taller boy situated next to him.

Ru opened his mouth to probably interject his own greeting but Kou clamped a hand tightly over his lips, _“And since he’s **already** so _ kindly _given his little introduction, I can continue on and tell you all about the surprise I have prepared!”._

The brunette rolled his eyes, but leaned into Kou’s touch.

Kou leaned off to the side and let out an adorable giggle, _“Oh you guys seem so excited. Hmmm, lets see, oh!_ **Ru** _, Zumi610 says that you should fuck me”_

Ru gasped dramatically, feigning hurt, _“Oh that_ big meanie _, he totally ruined the surprise!”._

The chatroom grew even more hectic. Daichi couldn’t keep up with the flashing words if he tried.

 **GoGo41205111521:** [Use your bullet vibrator, please. Push it between the two of you]

 **Sasnaru69** : [How much does it cost for me to have you baby?]

 **Neneharuchan** : [Hurry up and fuck him]

 **Nobu813** : [Who’s that guy]

 _“So surprise! We got a new toy that’s made for both of us to enjoy ourselves!”,_ Kou clapped his hands together lightly and gave a tiny cheer.

Daichi’s eyes crinkled with his grin. **_Cute_**.

Then Kou laughed the way he does when he’s excited for something. Daichi’s heard it every time he got a new gift. Many of which were sent by him. He noticed that while he was focused on Kou for a few moments, Ru had disappeared off screen.

Not a second passed before the energetic boy skipped back on camera holding a large girthy strap-on that flopped about heavily. It seemed to have a long tube at the base of it.

_“Surprise! Surprise! Double surprise! I’m actually on the show today because our precious little Kou-chan was nervous about using this special new piece of technology. And who am I to object a lovely fellow omega in need?”_

_“Ru, shut up”,_ he tried to sound annoyed. Daichi thought he sounded flustered.

 _“So here’s how it works”,_ Kou’s words seemed to have careened right over the brunette’s fluffy hair _, “I get to put this on and fuck_ the ever-loving lights _out of Kou-chan, and it has a little vibe right here that’ll tease my clit just the way I like it. But, wait, there’s more! This wouldn’t be fun without including you all, now would it? For every $20 donated to us, thick jets of cum will rush out of this”, he wiggled the dildo in the air with a grin, “and into my bestie’s cute little womb”._

He didn’t even need to touch himself. Daichi’s cock stood high at the mere thought. His boxers were a bit too tight.

Thousands of messages rushed in on how there wasn’t a donation button available, yet. They demanded the two hurry up, sending in copy and pasted messages of how they’re too slow and the anticipation is agony. Kou frowned at the wild chatroom.

 _“Patience, guys, pretty please? My pussy isn’t stretched out yet”,_ Kou teasingly walked his fingers down his chest, slowly following a path until he reached his center, _“You wouldn’t want me to rush and let that big cock hurt my tiny hole, would you?”_

 The camera was a little way away so it was hard to see what all he was specifically doing, but Daichi felt his own legs mimicking Kou’s as they sensually spread with each twitch of his hand, _“Or maybe some of you naughty boys do. Maybe you want to see me cry as that huge cock tells me who’s boss, huh? Who wants to see it?”,_ he let out a tiny grunt as he lifted himself higher and dug his fingers inward deeper, his voice grew a little breathless, _“Who wants it?”_

 _“I want_ you _, Kou-chan”_

Ru sauntered over and sat down on the bed next to Kou, and slowly started licking and sucking on the shorter omega’s neck. He raised one hand to start playing with the boy’s nipple, gently rubbing and coaxing it into hardening. Kou let out a high little keen at the contact, but he kept his own fingers busy.

“ _Mmmm_ ”, Kou turned over to the side and let his tongue openly caress Ru’s, _“Whoever donates the most tonight gets to hear me moan their name”._

The two boys started giggling as they turned to watch the messages breeze by like a whirlwind. Ru quickly stood to go and bring the camera in closer, carefully adjusting it before he hopped back onto the bed where Kou was waiting for him.

The closer view let Daichi see the sensual image of Kou’s fingers spreading himself open and caress up and down his sensitive folds. His cock jumped but he was too mesmerized to remember to touch himself. The imagery was enough on its own.

The two omegas on screen turned from the computer that was off camera to fully press their plush lips together. Ru’s hands were slightly bigger than Kou’s, and Daichi’s brain was begging for the chance to see the taller boy finger him. Their tongues danced, and Ru let his hands frame Kou’s soft face.

Ru then continued to tease and caress Kou’s hard nipples, gradually moving on from rubbing to pinching and flicking. Kou’s hips were stirring in place as he kept filling himself up with his thin fingers, lightly whining, making it so painfully obvious that he wanted more. His hips thrusted forwards on a particularly concentrated flick.

 _“What is it, baby?”,_ Ru cooed, his voice dripping with passion, _“Tell me what you need”,_

Kou’s chest was rising and falling impatiently, _“Your fingers, give me your fingers”,_ he whimpered, _“Y-your tongue. J-just…. something”._

_“How about I give you both?”_

Daichi was sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

Ru rose onto his knees and stood. He bent over slowly and carefully pulled some straps around his hips and situated the dildo on his front. He tightened it until the cock was firmly rooted in place, weighing and hanging low in the air. Kou whined from behind him and he held up a thin manicured finger up.

_“Hold on, baby. Be patient for me, can you do that? Be a good boy for me, and wait?”_

He only got a whimper in response.

Ru didn’t refrain from swinging his hips as he went to get the camera from the tripod. He was back in the bed soon enough. The camera was turned around for a moment until it focused on the glorious image of Kou’s pink pussy. The folds were flushed and wet, and a long tanned finger entered the camera frame. It ran up and down the folds, lightly tracing the shape of the omega’s center.

Kou let out a choked-up moan and his hips lifted up, but Ru used his only hand to force the other boy’s hips down to the bed.

_“Ah ah ah. Sweetie, the minute I put this cock on I am your alpha, do you understand me? You don’t lift those sweet hips or beg for it unless I say so, understood?”_

The front of Daichi’s boxers were soaked with pre, his own breathing shaking and deep. His hands were still on top of the desk, nowhere near his attention hungry cock. On screen, there was no audible response, so Daichi wondered if the boy tried to nod instead.

Suddenly, Ru used his own strength to force Kou around and onto his stomach. He landed a couple loud, harsh smacks onto the boy’s perky behind. The way his ass jiggled and turned a bright pink at the contact was downright sinful. Daichi weakly moaned.

Kou cried out, but Ru spoke over him sternly, _“I asked you a question.”_

_“Y-yes, alpha. I only listen to you, alpha”._

_“Good boy”,_ Ru cooed, _“Now I’m going to turn you over. You’re going to take my fingers and my tongue like an obedient omega, okay?”_

Kou moaned softly, his behind dipping so he could grind gently into the bed beneath him, _“Yes, alpha.”_

Ru turned the boy back over, and he laid a hand to the smooth expanse of his tummy. He softly rubbed there, _“Later you’re going to take all my cum, every last drop, okay?”_

 _“_ Mmm _, yes, alpha. Get me pregnant, alpha”._

Daichi felt more pre soak into his wet boxers.

_“What a good boy you’re being, Kou-chan”._

The camera moved around until it was set down onto the bed. It had a good view of the middle of Kou’s legs, and Ru settled onto his stomach. He leaned forwards and softly licked wide stripes up and down the boy’s folds. Kou’s hand entered the frame and gripped harshly onto the bedsheets.

From the side view the whole audience could see the way Ru would lap against Kou’s clit, how he’d move his tongue about and make it wider or stiffen it. He drove Kou mad with his tongue, and then eventually his graceful fingers.

Kou’s beautiful moans were droning on in the background as Ru carefully added in finger after finger into his throbbing pussy. It was when Ru was prepping to put in the fourth finger, that Daichi heard a soft sob.

Ru must’ve heard it too as his head lifted, _“Hm? Too sensitive?”_

Silence.

_“Then what is it, precious? You have permission to tell me”,_

_“I need your cum, alpha. I’m too empty inside, I can’t take it”,_ Kou whimpered.

Daichi growled softly in the back of his throat. He nearly had to remind himself he was merely watching a porn show on a website, and not in the room with the whimpering omega.

_“Alright then, baby. I’ll get it for you”._

The camera moved around to Ru’s face again, _“Who’s ready to help fill up Kou’s pussy?”._

The chat was just as wild as ever, and Ru leaned over to a laptop on a desk. Kou was in the background, turned over to hide his face in the pillows on the bed.

His hair was a light grey color.

Ru clicked a few buttons and typed for a second before Daichi saw a special golden button appear in the corner of his screen. He’s never clicked something so fast. The tallest on screen quickly walked over with the camera still in hand.

He lifted the heavy silicon cock onto Kou’s tummy, making the latter cry out with want. The tip stopped just shy of the boy’s bellybutton. Daichi’s balls grew more stiff as he noticed.

_“Okay, let’s do a quick test shot, is anyone willing to he-”_

Before Ru could even continue, a thick glob of the cum-lube shot out of the dildo as a little ding played aloud on the laptop in the room. The two boys yelped in surprise, and Kou’s chin and chest was covered in the gooey opaque white cum.

 _“W-whoa- a lot more came out than I expected”,_ Kou murmured.

Ru laughed, _“Oh shit, Kou-chan, I’m excited. I’m putting it in now, okay?”_

Kou gulped, “ _Yeah_ ”.

The camera stayed in Ru’s hand as he pulled the long dildo off of Kou’s stomach and moved back to position the head properly. He didn’t get the chance to move forwards before another thick load splattered against Kou’s entrance.

The omega beneath him shuttered and let his legs draw in on instinct, _“Ahh!”,_ he gasped out.

Ru pushed his legs back down, lightly massaging his hips, _“It’s okay, Kou-chan. It’s just your sensitive spot, huh?”_

Kou’s core involuntarily shook as he moaned out, _“Mmhmm-!”_

From all the time they spent stretching Kou out, the dildo easily slid in. Kou kept letting out soft gasps and shutters as the thick dildo pressed further and further inside of him. But suddenly he sat up, his arms shooting out to grab onto Ru as he felt a jet of cum hit as deep in himself as possible.

A loud squelch sounded out as Ru carefully moved his hips back and forth. Ru pushed Kou back down into the bed, letting out a soft sadistic laugh as he suddenly pushed the cock in as deep as he could. Kou choked out a loud moan and his back bowed up into the man above him.

 _“B-b-big-! Oh! Oh! R-Ru, there’s so much coming out-“,_ he cut his own words off with the loudest erotic sound he’s ever produced on a stream.

_“Yeah, that’s good, baby. Keep making those noises. I love hearing you”_

**Click. Click. Click. Click.** Daichi kept donating and donating and donating. He was in a trance watching the way Kou jerked and cried out as his pussy was filled to the brim with so much cum.

The camera panned down from Kou’s contracting, clenching tummy all the way to his squelching, leaking pussy. Each thrust made more and more cum seep through, past his folds. Beneath them the bedsheets looked like a damn puddle, there was so much cum gathered at that spot.

Ru’s hand disappeared off screen and Daichi heard the soft sound of distant buzzing.

Oh. The vibrator.

Kou grew even louder, his hips squirming and bucking relentlessly at all of the sensations he was feeling. Now there were vibrations stretching all deep inside of him. He grunted, groaned, whined, and wailed; all kinds of noises being torn out of him.

Ru’s hips pressed themselves faster and faster against the boy until it was just a blur of motion on the video feed. Ding after ding rang out, each one being punctuated by Kou yelping out in pleasure. Ru’s own sweet moans mingled in with Kou’s; the sweet sound of two omegas being pleased was an amazing sound.

 _“Oh, O-Oh! It’s so good, alpha, all of your cum-_ **Ahh** _! I’m definitely pregnant. I’m so full of your pups-“,_ Kou babbled on and on, spurring Daichi on and on. His cock leaped and jerked, still in the confines of his boxers, dragging the weeping head across both wet and dry sections of the underwear. He moaned out brokenly into his empty office.

 _“Ru, Ru, Ru”,_ Kou moaned out.

_“What is it, baby?”_

“ _Who d-donated, **oooh, yes fuck** , w-who donated the most?”_

Ru leaned forward, pressing the cock as deep as possible inside of the omega beneath him until their hips were flush against the other, grinding softly together.

He whimpered out his answer as he ground his hips harder _, “C-captain D 1213”_

 _“Oh, captain-!”,_ Kou cried out suddenly, _“Oh, Captain, you’re so naughty you have so much cum,_ **yes ugh** _. Keep coming inside my pussy, Captain, **ah!** ”_

Daichi was absolutely astonished. He was chosen, just like that. He couldn’t even process what was happening before he grasped his stiff, painfully sensitive cock through his boxers, quickly pumping himself and relishing in the extra friction of his clothing.

 _“Oh, God, Captain. I love your cock. You’re the best alpha, I’ve ever had. I’m so full of you, **ooooh** ”,_ his moans peaked suddenly. Kou squirmed and shifted from wailing to releasing an omegan cry, which Daichi was not ready for at all.

Daichi barked out a harsh outburst as his cock unloaded in his boxers. The cum started leaking through and soaking all the way to his hand that hadn’t stopped pumping, yet. He kept going, dragging himself into the familiar realm of oversensitivity before Kou whimpered on screen.

_“ **Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes- oh!** ”_

Suddenly Ru cried out as he came as well, his hips thrusting forth on screen, chasing his release. Kou’s legs shook with great energy before he let out one more omegan cry and suddenly the screen seemed blurred. The sound of something pitter-patting echoed out of Daichi’s speakers.

 _“Kou-chan!”,_ Ru gasped out in shock, _“You squirted on the camera!”_

Kou could only let out a weak, hoarse groan.

The screen was blurry for a while until Ru cleaned it off with a nearby towel. The screen was a bit smeared around the edges, but it was still good enough for those watching. There was a bit of tapping off screen and Daichi watched disappointedly as the golden button disappeared.

The camera turned around onto Ru’s flushed satisfied face _, “Well that was fucking great. Thanks to all our amazing donators, and a big special thanks to CaptainD1213! We’ll definitely have to do this again. But, of course, after my lovely Kou-chan has rested a bit. Let’s see what CaptainD1213 was capable of, hm?”._

The camera turned once more as it gave a full view of Kou’s pussy as Ru pulled out. A thick glob rushed out of the omega’s gaping hole, and he moaned as more and more of it slowly flowed out of him.

 _“How was it, Kou-chan?”,_ Ru softly asked, rubbing his hand against the omega’s tummy.

_“It was so good, thank you everyone. I’ve never been so full before”._

Daichi damn near felt his spent cock twitch.

Ru looked into the camera with a pretty smile, _“Okay, now since Kou-chan probably can’t walk, I need to clean up! Once again, thank you everybody, you helped us have a good time”._ He gave one last wink before the session ended and a tiny notification came on the screen in big letters saying, ‘Biggest Donator!’.

**Author's Note:**

> Can all of you decode the chat usernames. I had fun making them up
> 
> P.s. Only a couple people asked where I got the idea for this and it actually was because of some porn I saw lmfao. If you want the link you can message me on my tumblr :))


End file.
